Feliz Navidad, Jadey
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Una Navidad muy fluffy con las pequeñas Cat y Jade. Cat ofrece algo a Jade para hacer que sonría de nuevo y que esos hermosos ojos esmeralda paren de llorar. Escrito desde el punto de vista de Cat. Victorious no me pertenece.


Hoy es un día muy especial. Muy, MUY especial para ti a decir verdad.

—¡Hoy es Navidad!— Exclamas al entrar al salón de la guardería en la que asistes en vacaciones, para encontrarte con que al estar en silencio, pues… asustaste a todos.

—Eh, sí, Caterina, hoy es Navidad— Dice algo exaltada la cuidadora.

—¡Oiga! Yo acabo de decirlo, eso es trampa— Haces un puchero y ella sólo te observa resignada.

—Toma asiento, Caterina— Señala tu lugar habitual.

—Sipi. ¡Oh! y ¡Feliz Navidad, Srta. Slim!—

—Es Smith— Pero tú ya habías corrido hacia tu asiento así que no la escuchaste.

Te sientas en el lugar de siempre y saludas animadamente a la niña de tu misma edad -_¡siete añotes!_\- que se sienta a tu lado en las mesas para dos.

—Hola, Jadey— Le dedicas una sonrisa enorme, mostrando tus hoyuelos. Jadelyn West es una de las niñas más altas, mientras que tú eres la más pequeña. Lleva puesto un vestido azul oscuro con mallas y un suéter púrpura también oscuro, mientras que toda tu ropa es de un rojo chillón que elegiste para la ocasión. Su cabello castaño está suelto y un poco ondulado, mientras que el tuyo está atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos son verdes con toques azulados -_¡Y lindos!-_, mientras que los tuyos son grandes y cafés. Son bastante diferentes, por no decir opuestas, sin embargo para ti ambas son las mejores amigas.

—Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre— Dice con molestia, aunque tú no la notas.

—¡Pero es muy lindo!— Jade sólo suspira derrotada, devolviendo su mirada hacia el pequeño libro de cuentos que tiene en las manos. La observas durante unos momentos y notas algo distinto en ella -_pero, ¿Qué tiene? Es Navidad, debería estar sonriendo, bueno, Jadey nunca sonríe, bueno, sí lo hace pero no muy seguido-_, su semblante luce incluso más serio —¿Qué pasa, Jadey?— Acercas tu silla con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?— Pregunta sin siquiera voltear a verte.

—Estás rara. ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¡Es Navidad!— Exclamas de nuevo y otra vez haces saltar a todos.

—Caterina…— Dice la Srta. Smith.

—¡Esa soy yo!— Sueltas una risita.

—No grites, asustas a todos— Reprime calmadamente.

—¿Qué dijo? ¡No puedo oírla, Srta. Slim!— Gritas mientras pones tus manos amplificando el sonido.

—¡Es Smith!—

—Srta. Slim, no debería gritar, asusta a todos— Le reprochas sin dejar de sonreírle. A ella le aparece su tan usual tick en el ojo derecho (como cada vez que habla contigo) y abandona el salón dejando a otra cuidadora a cargo —Es graciosa— Dices mientras ves cómo la Srta. Smith abandona el aula cuando de repente recuerdas que estabas hablando con Jade -_sobre su seriosidad- _y al voltear a su asiento ves que ya no está. La buscas con la mirada hasta que la encuentras sentada en una esquina, leyendo su libro. Caminas hasta ella y te sientas junto a ella (por no decir casi encima).

—¿Qué quieres, Cat?— Te sorprendes.

—¿"Cat"? Nadie me había llamado así nunca… ¡Oh, tal vez así debería ser! Como somos mejores amigas y yo te digo Jadey, tú ahora debes llamarme "Cat", ¿No?— Tu sonrisa crece todavía más (si es posible) ante el nuevo apodo. _"Cat" es lindo._

—No, yo sólo te dije así porque es más corto que Caterina, y ya te dije que no me llames "Jadey". Además, vete, quiero estar sola— Se voltea dándote la espalda y retomando su lectura.

—¿Por qué?— Ladeas tu cabeza sin comprender.

—Porque no estoy de buen humor—

—¿Por qué?— Te mueves y vuelves a estar sentada a su lado —Pero si es…—

—Sí, Cat, ya sé que es Navidad— Cierra su libro y voltea hacia la ventana —De todos modos eso no importa—

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?— Estás cada vez más confundida. _¿La Navidad no importa? Eso es ridículo _—¿Qué acaso no te gustan los regalos?— Jade niega con la cabeza —¿Ni los de Santa Claus?— Vuelve a negar —¿Ni estar con Mami y Papi en casa con chocolate caliente?— Ante eso su mirada se vuelve triste y se nubla con lágrimas que ella enseguida limpia.

—Eso no se va a poder, Cat— Se cruza de brazos molesta.

—¿Qué?— De repente crees saber lo que ocurre —Oye…— Pones tu manita sobre su espalda en un gesto reconfortante —No es nada por lo que debas sentirte mal— Ella te observa.

—¿En serio?— Pregunta con ilusión.

—Estoy segura, no muchas personas saben hacer chocolate caliente y eso no es malo— Jade rueda los ojos.

—No, Cat, no se va a poder porque mis papás no van a estar en la casa…— Dice volviendo a su tono afligido.

—Oh… Entonces, ¿Sí sabes cómo hacer chocolate caliente?— Ella suspira, irritada.

—Sí, Cat, sí sé cómo hacer chocolate caliente— Ahora tú eres la que suspira, pero con alivio. _Qué bien, por un momento me había espantado… ¡Oh, esperen…!_

—¿Vas a estar sola en Navidad?— Jade asiente cabizbaja —¿De verdad no va a haber nadie contigo?— Sabes que estar en una casa de noche sola puede ser MUY aterrador.

—Bueno, mi nana estará ahí pero no es lo mismo— La miras interrogante para que continúe —Mis papás están fuera por su trabajo, prometieron volver hoy pero llamaron en la mañana diciendo algo sobre una cena con sus jefes y que no podrían regresar… Ellos nunca cumplen sus promesas…— Sus -_lindos_\- ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. _No, no, Jadey, debes sonreír._

Sin ninguna otra idea lo único que se te ocurre hacer es abrazarla… Sin embargo el impulso fue tan repentino que en lugar de acercarte con un toque suave y delicado terminaste empujándola bruscamente y quedando encima de ella, sujetándola con fuerza.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!— Pero ya habías llegado muy lejos, además de alguna manera terminaste enredada y sin ninguna posibilidad de levantarte.

—Eh, bueno, yo… ¡No! ¡Jadey está triste en Navidad!— Te las arreglas para poner tu rostro frente al de ella para mirarla con determinación —¡Nadie debe estar triste en Navidad!— Pones más fuerza en tu agarre.

—¡Ni siquiera es tu asunto! ¿Por qué te importa?— A pesar del evidente enojo en su voz hay también genuina curiosidad. Tú sólo sonríes, mostrando tus hoyuelos una vez más.

—Porque somos mejores amigas, Jadey— Ella te observa, totalmente sorprendida y sin qué decir —¡Oh, tengo una gran idea! Mis papis pueden decirle a tu nana que te recogeremos en la tarde para que pases Navidad con nosotros, ¡Estaríamos juntas en Navidad, Jadey! ¡Sería genial!— Su expresión es dudosa, sin embargo se suaviza (ligeramente) luego de unos momentos, hasta que lentamente empiezas a sentir unos pequeños brazos correspondiendo a tu abrazo mientras esconde su pequeño -_y lindo_\- rostro en tu cabello.

—Gracias…— Susurra muy bajo en tu oído. Tu sonrisa se amplía.

—No hay de qué, Jadey…— Siguen abrazadas por lo que pareció una eternidad.

* * *

—¡Hola a todos, Feliz Navidad!— Exclama tu papá al entrar a la casa seguido por una vacilante Jade. Habían quedado en recogerla por la tarde cuando papá llegara del trabajo.

—¡Hola, papi!— Corres hacia él y lo abrazas enérgicamente a lo que él corresponde para después ir a saludar a mamá y ayudarla con la cena. Tu mirada se dirige a la pequeña ojiesmeralda que no se ha movido más de un metro de la puerta —¡Hola, Jadey!— Corres hacia ella y también la abrazas, Jade… te corresponde, por algunos segundos, pero algo es algo —Ups, ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntas cuando sientes la caja grande (para tu tamaño) que Jade había puesto en el suelo cuando la saludaste.

—Es… ah… es un… eh… Bueno, sólo tómalo— Te extiende la caja hermosamente decorada y de no ser porque se volteó a otro lado hubieses podido jurar que había un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. _¡Adorable!_

—¿Para mí?— Preguntas emocionada mientras tomas la caja y la sacudes un poco.

—Oh, no, te lo di para que se lo entregaras a tu perro— Dice con sarcasmo.

—Oye, pero yo no tengo perro— Sueltas una risilla —Tengo un conejito, ¿Quieres verlo? Es muy lindo aunque le falta una oreja porque una vez mi hermano intentó…—

—Cat, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor quédatelo tú ya que no tienes un perro— Sonríe de condescendiente.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso…— Abres la tapa de la caja y una enorme y luminosa sonrisa adorna tu rostro cuando de ella sacas un -_lindo y adorable y lindo y suave y esponjoso y lindo y adorable-_ peluche de jirafa morado —¡Jadey, es perfecto!— Lo estrujas contra tu pecho —¡Es hermoso, y muy suave y esponjoso, y tierno, y suave, y lindo y…!—

—Wow, wow… Ya entendí que te gustó— Asientes enérgicamente con la cabeza —Mi nana me obligó a comprarlo…— Ignoras el comentario, casi sabiendo perfectamente que la verdad no era esa, sino que la pequeña Jade le había rogado a su nana que la llevara a la tienda de juguetes más grande que había en la cuidad.

—Gracias, Jadey— La abrazas una vez más y devuelves tu vista al animalito de felpa entre tus brazos —Mmmm… tengo que ponerte un nombre— Pones una mano en tu barbilla, pensativa.

—¿Qué tal "Sr. Morado"?— Sugiere riendo a modo de broma.

—¡Oh, bien pensado, Jadey!— La miras como si hubiese descubierto el secreto de la inmortalidad.

—Eh, Cat, estaba…—

—Muy, bien, Sr. Morado, mi nombre es Cat y ahora usted será mi mejor amigo… Después de Jadey, claro— La miras sonriente y ella te corresponde, negando con la cabeza pero riendo ligeramente.

—Feliz Navidad, Cat— Mira hacia otro lado y otra vez con ese -_¡Adorable!-_ tono rosado en sus mejillas sientes cómo desliza su mano para tomar la tuya (que no está sosteniendo al Sr. Morado) e intercalar sus dedos.

—Feliz Navidad, Jadey— Ahora te mira directamente, y el hecho de que ella te dedica la sonrisa más hermosa que hayas visto jamás hace a tu corazón latir tan rápido que lo único que puedes hacer es sonreír de vuelta y pensar que esta es la mejor Navidad.

.

.

.

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**Hola :D**_**  
**_

**¡****Feliz Navidad! :D**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este es un regalo para una de mis más queridas amigas, Caheri, en serio espero que te guste, es lo mejor que pude, me esforcé mucho TToTT Que seas muy feliz y disfrutes mucho 3  
Jaja feliz Navidad, espero que se la pasen todos muy bien y que coman MUCHO (como yo :3)**

** Los reviews son mis regalos :D**


End file.
